


One for My Baby

by revolver56



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver56/pseuds/revolver56
Summary: Deacon hasn't needed much convincing to do anything since Daniel's welcomed himself into his personal space, so he really wasn't surprised when Daniel decided when and where the right time for sex was.





	One for My Baby

"C'mon, it'll be quick. I promise," Daniel spoke softly. His eyes were wide with impatience, fingers already grappling at Deacon's shirt.

Deacon grunted, hands falling over Daniel's. "Baby, look, what if we just..." _Now really isn't the time, but Christ, you're so hard so hard to say no to._

Deacon pushed the man back a little, causing him to stumble a bit until his back had hit the wall. Daniel huffed, staring at Deacon.

"Okay. This— okay."

"You're ridiculous," Deacon breathed, moving Daniel's hands away from his shirt. Deacon's thumb brushed over the button of Daniel's jeans, index finger sliding into the fabric to find the other side of the button. Daniel's breath hitched.

This was a horrible time and place to practice such _sports_. They had stumbled into HQ about twenty minutes ago to inform Dez on their recent mission, found themselves at a pause in their work, thus brining Daniel to drag Deacon to the catacomb just outside of HQ's door for some fun. Deacon was beginning to consider Daniel enjoyed the stress of being found out.

"I know, but you're just... _You_ , I guess?" Daniel lamely worded, lip corner twitching nervously.

Deacon pulled Daniel's jeans down to just above his knees. "Just me, huh? Is that supposed to make me uncontrollably turned on?"

Daniel grinned, "In some universe, I'm much funnier when my dick is about to be in somebody else's hand."

Deacon snorted, following suit by tugging down Daniel's underwear. Daniel's hands had found their way to Deacon's shoulders, fingers already curling gently into the cloth.He placed his left hand on Daniel's hip and spat into his right hand twice before wrapping his fist around Daniel's cock. Daniel responded quickly with a sharp inhale.

"Can you— _oh_ ," Daniel's mouth stopped moving, words leaving as Deacon leaned forward to kiss his jaw softly.

"Mmm?" Deacon hummed, kissing Daniel's bottom lip.

Daniel's tongue swiped across Deacon's lip, inviting him closer. Deacon got the message, pressing his mouth to the other man's, exhaling slowly. He found himself uncharacteristically forgetting where they were. Who could find them at any moment. Daniel did that to him.

Things would be so much easier if he just told everybody in HQ. Yet, years of shutting down to any real ties with people led him to a more personal swing of things, and now that somebody had breached his defenses, sharing that information felt dangerous. If they screamed their relationship to the Commonwealth, who's to say somebody wouldn't make an effort to hurt them?

Deacon gripped Daniel a little, drawing out a soft whine before he started to jerk his cock faster. Daniel's breathing changed again, his grip on Deacon's shoulders tightening. His hips bucked a little.

Deacon dragged his lips down Daniel's stubble and grazed his teeth over his neck. "Couldn't you have— I don't know— waited?"

"What's the fun in that," Daniel panted, nosing the other man's forehead. He kissed him between the eyebrows, feeling Deacon's sunglasses on his chin.

"Getting to actually do more, duh," Deacon rubbed his thumb over the tip of Daniel's cock and spread precum over the head. He squeezed just a little too hard on purpose, smirking at the whine Daniel made.

Daniel spoke in a bit of a higher pitch. "Who says we can't do more?"

"Literally everything about our location." At the reminder of where they were, Deacon made an effort to speed things up. He pumped Daniel's cock at a fast pace, feeling his wrist start to complain.

Daniel was gyrating into his fist. "Fuck, can I— can I cum on your face?"

Deacon could've fallen into a laughing fit. "Fuck you," he grinned.

"In your mouth? Please?"

Deacon rolled his eyes, "Shitface."

He let go of Daniel's cock and dropped to his knees. Daniel didn't waste a second, directing himself between Deacon's lips.

Deacon lapped at the head, rubbing his tongue over the tip and pulling more noises out of Daniel. _Someone could hear, goddamnit,_ he reminded himself.

Deacon sucked on the head before sliding his head forward, letting his jaw fall slack.

"You good?" Daniel exhaled. Daniel brushed the back of his throat and Deacon's head jerked back a bit before he gave Daniel's thigh a reaffirming pat.

Daniel's fingers buried in Deacon's hair and pulled as he controlled Deacon's head. Deacon's nose ended up buried in dark blond hair, Daniel's cock protruding the back of his throat uncomfortably. Deacon swallowed tightly around him and tried to relax. _Already this far. Why not?_

Daniel started fucking Deacon's face a little steady before he was declining into a sloppy pace. Deacon's eyes watered as Daniel repeatedly stabbed into his throat. The poorly muffled moans dribbling from the man above him made up for the pain, he decided.

"God, you're _so_ good. Deacon, you're—" Daniel keened, hips stuttering and a small cry escaping him.

Daniel turned a little erratic, then his cock slammed so hard it caused Deacon to gag, and then cum was filling his throat.

"Fuck, please, let me cum on your face, just a little?" Daniel begged, voice wavering.

Deacon groaned and pulled his mouth off of Daniel's cock. Daniel bit his lip and grabbed his cock, practically milking himself. Cum was leaking from the corners of Deacon's mouth, which he held open lazily as Daniel spurted weakly. Daniel came over his lips and chin, some finding its way on Deacon's tongue. Daniel's legs were shaking a little.

"God, you look great."

Deacon licked his lips and swallowed what was in his mouth. "You're fucking weird, you know that?" He told Daniel, voice rough. He was struggling not to grin and he knew it was obvious.

"You love it," Daniel chuckled.

Deacon stood back to his feet, Daniel's thumb swiping up his cum. He pushed the coated finger into Deacon's mouth. Deacon sucked it off. Once most of it was gone, Daniel kissed him softly.

"You," he praised, "you're wonderful." 

Deacon felt his face warm a bit. "I know."


End file.
